ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Monster (album)
The Fame Monster (stylized as The Fame Mons†er) is an Extended Play (EP) by American singer/songwriter, Lady GaGa. It was originally the re-release of her debut album, The Fame, but due to an argument with label Interscope, she is now releasing The Fame Monster as its own album. It will be released as it is, with 8 tracks on the disc. The deluxe edition will include the The Fame album as a second disc. At first, she wanted to release six new songs, however, later, she decided to include eight entirely new songs. The Fame Monster deals with the seamier side of fame, as experienced by Gaga over the course of her last history-making year. The album will be released on November 18 in Japan, November 20, 2009 in Australia/Germany, and November 23, 2009 in the US/UK/Canada. The album's first club-banging single "Bad Romance", produced by RedOne was released on October 27, 2009. On November 7, 2009 while on the German show "Wetten, dass..?", Gaga revealed that The Fame Monster will no longer be released as a re-release, but a new album. This is due to the label saying that it costs too much as a re-release. It was later confirmed by Cherrytree Records. MTV's The Leak (Exclusive Album Premieres) is said to be leaking the songs off The Fame Monster on November 17th. The album leaked shortly after Speechless leaked, both on November 15. The Brazil release of The Fame Monster will be sold as a 4 disc set. The first being The Fame, and second, The Fame Monster. The third disc will be a remix CD, and the forth is a video disc with the music videos from The Fame and The Fame Monster. A thank you video will also be distributed on this disc by Lady GaGa herself. Writing process This new theme started when Lady GaGa released a tweet saying only one word: "Monster" on May 22nd on her Twitter. For an interview with the Daily Star, Gaga explained the concept of "Monster": “I have an obsession with death and sex.” Gaga says.“Those two things are also the nexus of horror films, which I’ve been obsessing over lately. I’ve been watching horror movies and 1950s science fiction movies. My re-release is called The Fame Monster so I’ve just been sort of bulimically eating and regurgitating monster movies and all things scary. I’ve just been noticing a resurgence of this idea of monster, of fantasy, but in a very real way.” Gaga adds to the Daily Star. “If you notice in those films, there’s always a juxtaposition of sex with death. That’s what makes it so scary. Body and mind are primed for orgasm and instead somebody gets killed. That’s the sort of sick, twisted psychological circumstance.” For the press release, she explained further the concept: "On my re-release The Fame Monster, I wrote about everything I didn't write on The Fame. While traveling the world for two years, I've encountered several monsters, each represented by a different song on the new record: my ‘Fear of Sex Monster,’ my ‘Fear of Alcohol Monster,’ my ‘Fear of Love Monster,’ my ‘Fear of Death Monster,’ my ‘Fear of Loneliness Monster,’ etc.” “I spent a lot of nights in Eastern Europe, and this album is a pop experimentation with industrial/Goth beats, 90's dance melodies, an obsession with the lyrical genius of 80's melancholic pop, and the runway. I wrote while watching muted fashion shows and I am compelled to say my music was scored for them. I also composed a ballad for the album, ‘Speechless,’ a song for my father, and it's my favorite work of all. I wrote every piece on the road - no songs about money, no songs about fame. I wrote it for my fans, so I wrote everything in between." Promotion Promotion first began for The Fame Monster through a performance on Saturday Night Live, which contained segments of a piano version of "Bad Romance". Gaga has also appeared on various talk shows, such as, It's On with Alexa Chung and Germany's Wetten, dass..?. On November 16, 2009, Gaga performed the song "Speechless" at the Los Angeles Museum of Contemporary Art's 30th Anniversary celebration. She collaborated with artist Francesco Vezzolli and members of Russia's Bolshoi Ballet Academy. Previously, Gaga announced that she was going to tour with Kanye West. The tour was titled Fame Kills Starring: Lady Gaga and Kanye West. However, after the incident at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards with Taylor Swift, West announced that he was taking a break from music. Following the announcement, all of the tour dates were immediately cancelled. Later, Gaga confirmed that she was going to tour by herself for the upcoming project. The show, called The Monster Ball Tour, is set to begin late November 2009 and finish early April 2010. On November 16, 2009, Gaga appeared on an episode of the CW's Gossip Girl in an episode titled "The Last Days of Disco Stick". She performed the lead single from The Fame Monster, Bad Romance. Other songs that were referenced and played throughout the episode were "Alejandro", "Dance in the Dark", and "Telephone". On November 22, 2009, Gaga made an appearance at the American Music Awards. She performed Bad Romance with the dance routine seen in the music video. She took the mic stand and swung it into a glass cage containing a grand piano. She proceeded to perform Speechless on th grand piano which had flames bursting from it. She was seen smashing glass bottles on the piano as she sang. Critical Reception Digital Spy: This is already the year of Lady GaGa – and she's not ready to pack up her disco stick yet. Originally conceived as a bonus disc to accompany a reissue of The Fame, her four million-selling debut album, Monster is now being released as a record in its own right. "In the midst of my creative journey composing The Fame Monster, there came an exciting revelation that this was in fact my sophomore album," the Lady herself explains. "It's a complete conceptual and musical body of work that can stand on its own two feet." She may have couched her decision in typically preposterous and pretentious terms, but there's no quibbling with GaGa's logic here. The Fame Monster does work as a standalone album and, what's more, it's a far more enjoyable listen than The Fame ever was. At just eight tracks and 35 minutes, there's no fat, no chance for GaGa's schtick to grate and, crucially, just the one ballad. Of course, it helps that every track – half of which are RedOne productions, the other half split evenly between Teddy Riley, Ron Fair, Fernando Garibay and Rodney Jerkins – is a cracker. Lead single "Bad Romance" nearly equals "Poker Face" for wow factor, "Alejandro" channels Ace of Base and "La Isla Bonita" to deliriously catchy effect, and "Dance in the Dark" is the sort of song that, well, makes you want to dance with your top off in a grotty German bondage basement. "Teeth", meanwhile, is the most sonically intriguing thing GaGa's put her name to, an ode to rough sex conducted over an intense, tribal production that recalls Cher's "Half Breed" and Fleetwood Mac's "Tusk". Oh, and the ballad? It's called "Speechless" and it's her best one yet. Of course, The Fame had already told us that GaGa can find her way to a tune with a gimp mask on. What The Fame Monster proves – as if the last 12 months hadn't already made it abundantly clear – is what an exhilarating popstar she is. She can be titillating, "touching herself" at the sight of a "lavender blonde" on "So Happy I Could Die", tremendous fun – her Beyoncé collaboration, "Telephone", could make Ann Widdecombe fancy a night on the tiles – and utterly startling, interrupting the '80s club rush of "Dance in the Dark" to name-check a list of dead female icons: Marilyn, Judy, Sylvia, JonBenet, Diana. Yes, that is JonBenet Ramsey, in case you were wondering. Best of all, there's a certain fearlessness to GaGa here – specifically, an I-don't-give-a-s**t-if-look-ridiculous sort of fearlessness. Her vocal performances, as anyone who's heard "Bad Romance" will know, can err towards the deranged. When she tries to sound Spanish on "Alejandro"'s spoken word intro, the result is more Dolmio ad than Almodovar. Oh, and barely a year since she scored her first hit, she's already self-referencing ("I wanna Just Dance / But he took me home instead"). Getting to the bottom of the GaGa phenomenon is going to take a hell of a lot longer than 12 months, but she offers a temporary fix here with her latest catchy motto: "I'm a free bitch baby." We wouldn't have her any other way. Upon the release of the album, many fans were outraged to find that Bad Romance, Monster, Dance In The Dark and Teeth were censored, even on versions with parental advisory notices. The official CherryTree Records Twitter stated that uncensored versions of the song would be available as soon as possible. Artwork During an interview with Rolling Stone, Gaga talked about the album cover: My record label didn't want to put out that photo that's my album cover, with the brown hair. They were like, "It's confusing, it's too dark, you look gothic, it's not pop," and I said, "You don't know what pop is, because everyone was telling me I wasn't pop last year, and now look — so don't tell me what pop is, I know what pop is." It's funny, because I fought and fought and fought, and I actually ended up having two covers, because I wanted to do this yin and yang presentation with the covers. When I go to see what my fans are saying, I go onto GagaDaily — they see the cover and say, "I don't really like the blonde one, but the brown one is fucking sick. They love it, and I know what they love, so I make it for them, I don't care what anybody else wants. The blonde cover of The Fame Monster is for the standerd edition which only features one CD; however, the brunette cover is for the limited/Digipack edition which features the whole of The Fame. Singles The first single is titled "Bad Romance". A demo of the song leaked on to the internet mid-October, 2009. The finalized version premiered on the radio at 8:35 on October 19, 2009. The song was available to download via iTunes on the 27th; the music video premiered on Lady GaGa's own website on November 10, 2009. The video was only available to registered members of her site. A Vinyl Picture disk is rumored to be released with picture shots from the Bad Romance music video. This release has not yet been confirmed. The second single is titled "Telephone". This was confirmed via gagadaily.com on November 12, 2009. This song features pop singer, Beyoncé. Lady GaGa also confirmed in A Billy Bush interview that the ballad "Speechless" is going to be released as a single. The song encouraged her through her father's heart surgery. Joe Germanotta, her father, loves the song when performed by Lady GaGa on her grand piano. Super Deluxe Fame Monster Bundle #The Fame along with Monster on a special 2 sided all black CD. #A lock of Lady Gaga's hair (from the Candy Warhol wig) #Collectible puzzle (from Markus Klinko & Indran photo shoot) #Pictorials #A behind the scenes look at her creative process #Pull out posters #Themed fanzines (art collected from fans around the world) #A paper doll collection #3D glasses to view forthcoming Gaga visuals #Personal notes from Gaga *In some version of the Super Deluxe Fame Monster Bundle, you get a Bad Romance t-shirt with your choice of size. Track Listing :To see every editions released of The Fame Monster CD ONE (Monster) CD TWO (Fame) ''' '''CD THREE (Brazil Only) #Bad Romance (Space Cowboy Remix) #Speechless (RedOne Remix) #Monster (Filthy Dukes Remix) #So Happy I Could Die (RedOne Remix) #Alejandro (MotoBlanco Remix) CD FOUR (Brazil Only) #Just Dance (Music Video) #Poker Face (Music Video) #Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (Music Video) #LoveGame (Music Video) #Paparazzi (Music Video) #Bad Romance (Music Video) Outtakes Lady Gaga mention at multiple occasions that "she would not add, nor take away any songs from the EP.". A rumored track listing was created by an online website, leading confusion because some online store used it (see this page). When Gaga performed on Saturday Night Live, she sung an improvised ode to New York on the beat of her acoustic rendition of Poker Face but it was not a real recorded song. Resources *Press conference in Singapore - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXtSJM588So *Interscope Records, Press release - *Track list - http://www.universal-music.co.jp/u-pop/artist/lady_gaga/uics9113.html *Digital Spy Critical Reception - http://www.digitalspy.com/music/albumreviews/a187843/lady-gaga-the-fame-monster.html Category:Extended Play Category:Fake songs